Say What Now?
by Cobblet
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been through many difficult times, and been asked to do many difficult things, but when it comes to a request presented to him by a particular person, well, he may as well just walk straight to the Dementors. mix of Humour, Romance, Hurt and of course, lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Say what now?

 **AN** : very first story I'm going to try and write! Bit of background is that I'm dyslexic, but I love to read and I thought I will not let it stop me from trying to write, so chapters will be in slowly, hope that's okay. Also I love to hear feedback and thoughts.

Story: set after the war during the trials when Voldemort dies. Draco Malfoy is held in Azkaban until his trail, and a shock visit starts having him question everything he ever knew.

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the true genius behind the lifelong phenomenon.

 **Chapter 1.**

He couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore. All he knew was the constant rain whipping through the tiny window of his cell, the rain was so cold it felt like it was cutting into his face. Yet he welcomed this small solace of pain.

Draco Malfoy enjoyed physically feeling that ice-cold rain, as it was the reminder to him that yes, he is still alive. For how long for he couldn't begin to answer.

The death of Voldemort brought about 2 things for the wizarding world: peace and chaos. People realised very quickly that it was finally safe to sit comfortably with loved one and not fear to breath. Chaos because the Ministry threw every known Death Eater into a cell with no questions asked, and slowly begun making their way through the list.

"fucking typical, I knew I should have just walked through those flames when I had the chance" he mumbled to himself.

"first sign of madness talking to yourself, Malfoy".

 _Fuck no, I really am losing it if I'm thinking of HIM_

"whatever you say Weasel, but you're not real, granted I must be fucked up if I thinking a conversation with you". Draco moved away from the window back in to the darkest part of his cell, next to the door where his brain decided to think Ronald Wesley was talking to him.

"I dislike it just as much as you Ferret".

Arthur Wesley had little or no choice to make the arrest of the Malfoys. They were already a broken family by they time, with Lucius accepting his rate, they out up no fight going in. Draco had no idea of the state his parents were in, he didn't know if they were given The Kiss, or if they were released. _But then again, who would let us go after what happened._

"Open Cell 1067!" Ron shouted. Within second the bright light almost burned Draco's eyes. _Defiantly day time then._ It took him a few minutes to finally a just to the light and was able to take real notice of his cell. Grey, small and cold. For a man who was 6ft, the cell was no bigger the 6"5, with the width big enough for a door to swing open. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_ he quietly thought to himself.

"what do you want Weasel"

Ron, with a sour look on his face, that pretty much said, I'm not going to enjoy this next sentence, "You've been in here for exactly 75 days, and it's about time we had a chat about a few things, in particular, your release"

"I'm sorry, but what?" _I've defiantly gone fucking crazy_.

"you heard Malfoy, I'm going to discuss something with you, hold the trial but you will be released, on one very important condition"

"Oh really, and what if I say no" pursing his lips like a child.

"Oh come off if Malfoy, like you want to stay in here any longer, you might not been seen to for another 5 years!" Ron going redder and redder with Malfoys lack on sensibility.

"fine, tell me this condition"

It took Ron a few seconds to even consider saying the condition, and Draco noted a few expressions passing Weasels face, almost all at once: anger, confusion, resentment, sadness and finally... nausea?

"Marry Hermione"

 **AN** : okay chapter 1 done! Tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : I'm just going to write a couple of chapters here and there when I have the time, feedback and ideas are welcome so please let me know what you think :D

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the true genius behind the lifelong phenomenon.

 **Chapter 2**

Harry sat in his office, with his head on the desk waiting to wake up from this dream that told him its reality. _Out of all the people in the world to speak to Malfoy, we send Ron._ It wasn't an easy topic of conversation, for anyone at all when it was discussed that Malfoy and Hermione were to marry, but here Harry was. Head on the desk. _Shit_.

Two weeks ago, when Narcissa Malfoy took the stand in The Ministry, the council was convinced it was an open and closed case. She was a Malfoy, notorious for being within the closest circle of Voldemort, yet Harry was complied and felt responsible to stand up and speak for her. After all, if she didn't lie when she did, Harry would have never succeeded. It was from this, Narcissa was given freedom and a redemption in the name of the Malfoys.

"No matter how many ways you think of it, you would have always stood up for what was right, and standing up for Narcissa was the right think to do". Harry lifted his head up to meet with his partner in crime, and the best thing he could have hoped for. Ginny Wesley. Since the war Ginny became his voice of reason. They had their moments and Harry considered Voldemort to be a walk in the park compared to Ginny, but her attitude and resistance to any shit that will be thrown their way was remarkable.

"Do you not think that we should have spoken to Hermione first? This is her life were shitting on too, you know". His face sketched with worry, he felt like he could have done more, but he was learning very quickly, that once The Ministry makes a decision, especially now, there's very little chance it will change. _It also doesn't help we have a year back log of shit to do_.

Ginny's face scrunched slightly at Harry's words, she knew he was right, but she also knew that the outcome would still be the same. "She is a good as my sister, she fought hard, she gave up her family to help you, but everyone needs time, let her have it" Ginny made her way over to Harry's desk, pushing him back in the chair sitting him up, and straddled his lap. "You're starting to look tired and warn Harry Potter".

"Charming Ginny, thanks for that, maybe it be a good idea if I slept on the couch then, wouldn't be tired then would I".

"Don't you dare, you might look tired and warn, but I can destress you in ways that you've not yet seen me do" With fire in her eyes, and a chase kiss that would have reignited the sun, she removed herself from Harry, who became a little uncomfortable in the trouser department, watched in shock as his girlfriend slowly waltzed out of his office.

"That's completely unfair I have 4 more hours of work!"

"Well then that's 4 hours to wake up, and think of me laying in bed waiting for you", and with a cheeky wink, she was out the door. _Yep, she's going to be the death of me_.

"Mr. Potter, I have Narcissa Malfoy wishing to speak with you".

"oh erm, yes, please send her through, thank you Andria"

Mer seconds after Ginny left him in a right spot, Narcissa walked through the door, she looked vastly better than what she did 2 weeks ago. She looked broken back then, yet still held herself believing that what was done, was done and that she would except her fate. Her hair at the time was filthy and greasy, and a spec of a shadow of the person she once was. Now, however Harry noted, she was back to herself as he remembered, but with a noticeable difference. Gratefulness. She did become grateful that she had a chance to make the wrongs for what happened, which was noticeable by the small smile she presented on her face when greeting Harry.

"Thank you kindly for seeing me Mr. Potter, I saw Ginny leaving, I hope I'm not intruding" There was a hint of playful knowledge that was twinkling in her eyes, which made Harry go a faint shade of pink.

"erm no no, not at all, and please, call me Harry Mrs. Malfoy".

"Black"

"come again"

"Ms. Black, but please call me Cissy"

 _Out in 4 hours? I'll be lucky to be out at all today._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : Thank you so much for the kind words ForsakenKalika and Dtanvi, really appreciated! Let hope I keep up the good work! I'm on a conference all next week so I'm hoping to get you guys another chapter out before then. As always, thoughts and comments are welcome.

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the true genius behind the lifelong phenomenon.

 **Chapter 3**

Ron could still hear Draco laughing himself silly as we walked to the Apparition spot. _At least he didn't punch me_. Though it still didn't help Ron's anger level being at boiling point for 2 weeks now. He lost faith in The Ministry, but worse he lost faith in his friend Harry.

Ron was well aware that the chances of him and Hermione lasting forever were slim, his temper was too short to keep her around for long, and she was too strong willed to stay around forever, but when that option of ending it on their terms were taking away, that's when his world crumbled. His conscience kept repeating the same thing over and over again, almost reassurance. _It's not Harry's fault_. He felt his gut tug away at him when he began to Apparated outside Harry's office. Okay he might be pissed with him, but after his walk away stint during the war, he managed to be civil with his work colleagues.

He gave and quick tap on the door and walked in, just in time to see Harry's expression read of complete and utter confusion, staring directly into Malfoy's mother. "oh sorry, is this a bad time Harry?"

"oh Mr. Wesley, perfect timing, I was wondering if you had the chance to Draco, is he well? How did he seem, its been –"

"Mrs. Malfoy, please take a breath hes-"

"Black"

"come again"

"those were my words exactly Ron"

Ron and Harry's face mirrored each other, with eyes saying everything they needed. What the fuck is going on. Narcissa began to fidget ever so slightly with her handbag handle, debating if she should even open the can of warms that is her name change. But then again, she did own Harry an explanation.

"I've made the decision that I now need to start afresh and accept that I'm not truly a Malfoy, so it's not my place to put the Malfoy name back respectfully within the wizard world, this is why I'm here to change my name"

Both Harry and Ron were stunned in silence, this was not what they were expecting, considering what Narcissa has already given up.

"I'm terrible sorry, but don't you think now isn't the best time? Maybe we should wait until we've fixed the current situation" Harry suggested, hoping he said it in a way that would be agreed with instantly and conversation ended.

"oh yeah, like the arranged marriage of ferret and Hermione, great idea Harry" Ron's eyes widen in realising of what he said and who he said it in front of. Narcissa back straighten and had the air of respect she once owned and the look which made Ron back a little that any mother could give someone who just insulted their child.

"Excuse Ron, you must understand it's been hard on us all, it's not something we've been able to deal with for ourselves" Harry's words hung in the air, building the tension quickly awaiting the response from soon to be Ms. Black.

"I understand your frustration Mr. Wesley, believe me, however I've managed to reframe from immature name calling so I'd appreciated the same curtesy, even if my Son is not here to receive them" for a spilt second, both Harry and Ron saw the old Narcissa Malfoy back in the room, a revelation to both making them shiver under her gaze. "How did Draco take the news, however"

"I'm pretty sure he's still laughing in his cell, he never said a work after I told him"

Harry's head hit the desk once again, shocking both Ron and Narcissa. "It went well then"

"Have we located Hermione yet?" enquired Narcissa, with a hint of concern in her voice, which was a surprise to Ron, who's eye's shot up into his fiery red hair.

"Not yet no" disappointment was a feeling everyone harboured. Narcissa agreed that now wouldn't be the best time to change her name, however it was her wish to complete it at one point, offering her thanks to both Ron and Harry she departed the office with a short smile. An awkward silence filled the space between Ron and Harry. Ron was staring at Harry waiting for a noise and Harry looked at his hands like he never seen them before.

"you know there was nothing I could do" whispered Harry. His voice was just about audible, but the tone spoke volumes. He found it just as tortuous as Ron. But it didn't stop Ron from taking it out on anyone, and he hit his boiling point.

"and how do you think I fucking feel, do you really think that would have sat alright with anyone. She gave up her fucking teenage year for you!"

"do you not think I'm not aware of that?!" Harry's head shot up and looked directly into Ron's eyes, a look he's seen before, pain and despair right at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament. _Okay I went to far_. Thought Ron

"sorry, 'kay, I'm just, I don't know what to do". Ron slumped in the chair across from Harry and through his head back, looking to the ceiling. The silence settled once again, neither attempting eye contact or speaking, until _clink_. Ron's head looked over to Harry who just pulled out a bottle of Fire Whisky. "are you sure Harry?"

"nope, but fuck it".

…

 _Soon to be a Black_. Narcissa apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and took the sight in. It looked brighter, welcoming and homely, something she was still working on. Gone were the dark damp green walls and the over baring hedges. It was something that asked for you to knock on the door of the neighbours' house to see if you could borrow a cup of sugar, not the 'run away and hid before the gatekeeper turned you into a skin lamp'. She also managed to lift the wards up, which allowed anyone with magical powers to enter the premises.

"Well, well, what a day indeed, I stopped off in Diagon Ally to finalise a few transactions at Gringotts, St Mungo's Hospital has accepted the help for the new research lab, and of course I popped into The Ministry". Narcissa said all of that as soon as she walked into the study and took her seat next to the fire, which was roaring aloud, keep warm her guest whose head was planted firmly in a book.

"my dear, Hermione did you hear a word of what I said?"

 **AN** : I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : Hi everyone, I hope you're all good, I appreciate the messages as well, I will at one point go over any spelling mistakes I may have missed, sorry again!

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the true genius behind the lifelong phenomenon.

Chapter 4:

Narcissa waited for Hermione to peel herself away from the book she hung on to, she quickly learnt that once her head was deep in any book, the world became blank and the only clear thing was those words being soaked in. She looked so peaceful when she was reading, the worry lines on her forehead vanished, she became much younger for her years, and a slight sparkle twinkled in her eyes. _If only she knew how sorry I am for what she went through_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say" her head snapped from the book, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"it was nothing of any importance my dear, how are you today, have you thought much of our conversation last week?" enquired Narcissa. She was aware that the subject marked 'coming back into the world' was a sensitive one none the less, but still needed a more one-sided response of 'no I've not thought about it'.

Hermione began to close the book the book and took a deep breath, preparing for her answer. "I have, and I think its time to show my face, but I'm not going to let you take the hit for it. I'm going to tell them the truth and say its my idea, I'm not going to let you take this one, I'm certain of that"

"my dear, please think of that a little bit, I welcomed you in my home because I believed you were right at the time, but more thought was needed, please allow me to –"

"no, I'm sorry but let me do this, I've hidden away for long enough"

Narcissa knew her well enough now to know that the determination in her voice was final, so with a heavy sigh nodded. It started 2 weeks and 3 days ago, before her trial. She was visited by Hermione and only knew her from the screams and pain given to her my Bellatrix. It was suggested then to plan, which at the time seemed completely mad, but once listened to and mulled over it, was something worth working on. Hermione told Narcissa that both her and Harry will take the stand that day on her trial, and organise her release, allowing her to go back to the manor with all charges dropped and continue to live the rest of her life. What was not common knowledge however, was that Hermione Granger suggested the union between herself and Draco. Much like Draco response, she gave a short laugh but realised how serious she was. Hermione explained 'that if we are to move forward, and allow all those who were feared and tricked by Voldemort and show that we can make peace, this is the most logical move'

Hermione convince Narcissa to make the suggestion, allowing the community to show that times have changed, and the pureblood society needs to take a step forward and show unity in the Wizarding world. What they were not prepared for, was the utter disappointment with Harry and Ron, she wasn't prepared for there reaction, so she panicked and turned up at the Manor that very evening. After that, Shacklebolt agreed with Hermione, that he would be the one who made the suggestion.

"are you positive about this Hermione, we can call the thing off, no one has to know. A marriage is for life, please don't feel that you need to do this for the Wizarding world, they owe you enough, you owe them nothing, do you hear me. You're a fabulous Witch, I'd rather see you be happy"

"I do respect Draco, and I can see it change to more than that, I really do. He challenges me in way I never knew possible." Hermione looked down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact at the minute. She knew it would sound crazy when she said it out loud, but now she had to convince other people of her thought process, which wouldn't be easy. She needed time to prepare, and she felt she could only get that if she stayed hiding. Where else but to hide at the Manor, no one would even think about looking there. Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulders, and looked up to see Narcissa crouching in front of her, with sea blue eye's staring back to her.

"Miss Hermione Granger, you are full of wonders. If you want to do this than I will not stop you. I've spoken to you often about Draco, but there are 3 things I must tell you. First, he loves chocolate and will not stop eating it until he feels sick. Second, I will always be here to help you, like you have helped me get my family back. And third, a lady like yourself, if you're going to be stepping into this role, never sits on the floor and reads" and with a quick wink, gets back on her feet and moves to the couch.

"that sounds about right" Ginny stood in the doorway, arms folded and taking in the picture before her.

"my goodness Ginny you will give me a heart attack" declared Narcissa, holding her hand over her heart. "and I thought we spoke about declaring oneself before entering.

"oneself likes your reaction" mockingly mimicking Malfoy mother.

"how much of the conversation did you hear?" asked Hermione.

"enough to know that blondie here is correct, if you want to go ahead with it then fine, but still let it come from Shacklebolt, we can keep a secret.

"and when are they going to let Malfoy out?"

"tomorrow, they're brining her trial to tomorrow"

"well ladies, it looks like we need to have a drink to celebrate, let me go and get the whisky" Narcissa left the room, leaving only the two young witches.

"I missed you Ginny, I'm really sorry"

"don't say sorry, I understand, I think you two will make a better couple than you and Ron. You'd end up killing Ron. Anyway, I hear Draco is well endowed in that department if you get my meaning" with a wiggle of the eyebrows and a cheeky giggle from Hermione, Narcissa felt a little ill when she caught the last part of the conversation, but chose to ignore it when entering the room again.

 **AN** : I like to think of it as girl power. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : sorry! Work took over my life for a little bit, boo to adult life. Thank you again for all the comments and support! I will go over the story and fix anything I missed. I was messaged saying it was a bit jumpy sorry about that, just how I like to write I guess, but I'll try harder 😊 anyway, on to the next one.

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the true genius behind the lifelong phenomenon.

Chapter 5.

The cell door of 1067 opened for the last time. Draco took a step out and was greeted by 2 guards, with Ron standing between them, looking worse for wear.

"you look like shit weasel" Draco declared, enjoy the knowledge that someone did look worse than his shaggy self. His hair was wild and his 5 o'clock shadow pretty much said Ron just about made it to work on time.

"well that what happens when you're not locked up, we get to have a life outside of a cell" Ron responded coolly. "are you ready?"

"oh shoot no, I left the oven on"

"smartarse"

They silently made their way to apparition point, Draco walked past the cell doors, sobbing coming from one, screams of terror from the other. The air was cold and stale, full of despair. Draco should have felt something better than this. He was convinced he'd be seeing the outside one last time. He didn't give much more thought to the red heads comments a couple of days ago. _Marry Hermione._ Who says that? What sort of condition is that? It's not one. _that fizzy haired witch would be the last person I'd marry_. Granted, she was pretty at the yule ball, and maybe she tamed herself a little in year 6, and maybe, just maybe, she gave a grateful nod to him when they were in the great hall after the war before they were arrested. But still, its _granger_. Intellectually she was fierce and as stubborn as a mule. But still, its _granger_. This thought, and it's something he couldn't agree with.

"Malfoy, hurry up"

"I can't, I don't want to go, I'm ready to just stay here and die, why do I need to be told what I already know." Ron, done a full 180 and looked Malfoy in the face and saw two expressions, acceptance and remorse.

"I've never liked you Malfoy, I think you're an arrogant, self-righteous prick who is a coward. You're rude, you've no respect for anyone or anything. However, I'm here to take you to the trial, you'll be surprised to see who will be there, so move, don't make me wingardium leviosa your arse. We wouldn't want to disappoint your mother now, would we?"

"my mother is going to be there? Is she out?" a spark jumped into Draco eyes, and that was the hope Draco was looking for.

"yes, now move".

…

The room was filled already when was pushed down into the chair, he got a glimpse of the crowd, and there was his mother, smiling down at him, her eyes speaking volumes, telling him it will be okay. He felt hope swell in his chest to the point of it being painful.

"This room is now in session. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with the following counts: known Death Eater, the conspiracy and attempted murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the passion and use of dark and dangerous of dark artefact and the destruction and damage of Hogwarts school. How do you peal Mr. Malfoy" Shacklebolt looked up from his long list of charges and waiting for a reply, even though he knew the outcome of this trial, he still had to follow the rules. _I could be drinking_.

"guilty" replied Draco, as clear as the ocean he was ready for anything, he was willing for anything to be thrown at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you wish to say anything to the room to help your case?"

"No, I've accepted my wrong doings, I'm willing to take the punishment as it comes."

"I know grant the court speech privileges for anyone who wishes to speak on behalf of Mr Malfoy"

All eyes turned to Harry Potter, who was sitting next to the Weasley girl looking bored.

"I'd like to make it known to the court that Malfoy helped our escape from The Malfoy Manor, he chose not to identify me to Bellatrix Lastrange. I strongly believe that without that help, we would be in a different situation today. I also believe that as he was under age he had little to no choice in his actions as he was threatened by Voldemote, please can you all take that into consideration". _Practicing the speech, I see_. thought Shacklebolt.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Would anyone else like to say a few words".

The court room was silent, Draco looked to his mother, who was eying the rest of the room, willing and hoping for someone else to say something. Everyone knew that even with that one action in helping Harry, the court would still potentially want to see Draco go down. The standard procedure was that if 2 or more people stood up in the defence of Malfoy, he should and could be realised within understandable means. However, there was silence.

"I'd like to add something". Relief swept over Narcissa, Ginny smiled knowingly, Harry was gobsmacked, Ron went red and Draco head was spinning. _I know that voice, but I don't recognise the face_.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I'd like it to go on record that his helping of my release from The Manor helped our victory in the war. I also believe that without his help in lifting the wards around the Manor, Dobby would not have been able to apparat us out."

"how the bloody hell did you get in here?" whispered Ron, yet the whole room hearing this exchanged made him realise how loud he was talking.

"Mr. Weasley, please save conversations for after the trial. Mr. Malfoy, as you are under oath, please can you tell the court if Miss. Granger is correct?"

"How did you know it was me, I thought I covered my tracks pretty well" Draco was stunned, he managed to keep it out of light from Voldemote, yet this witch comes along and uncovers his secretes.

"I take that as a yes then" replied Shacklebolt. "in light of this knowledge, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby released from Azkaban, as you are the next of kin for the Malfoy name until your fathers' trial, all assets are to be put into your name. however, as a consequence the Ministry shall, can and will call on your support in rebuilding the wizarding community where seen fit and will take anything up to 45% of your family's wealth where needed. This term is non-negotiable and will stand until The Ministry sees fit. Your wand will be returned to you this evening. Good day"

With that passed, the court became and busy place full of people trying to either make their way out of the court room, and others trying to get to the court floor where Draco was. No one however, got to the floor quicker than Narcissa Malfoy.

"my darling darling darling boy, I'm so proud and happy to see you" Draco was happy to see his mother, water was dancing in the corner of her eyes as she brought her Son into a crushing embrace.

"I'm happy to see you to mother". Malfoys never showed emotions, that was a lid they never allowed open. But this time round, Draco allowed him to feel happiness and love for the first time in a long long time.

"let's get you home, shall we". With one last squeeze, Narcissa took hold of Draco's hand and made their way through the crowd and out of the room. All was going so well, until…

"Ms. Black I was wondering if I could have a quick word please". Ron popped his head from around the door, with a face of a full haha-haha-I-dropped-you-in-it.

"oh dear"

"what, what did you say weasel?" Draco looked to his mother, who in return looked like she could kill Ron, whose face was innocent as if he could have possibly done nothing wrong.

"I said, Ms. Black"

Harry stood behind Ron, and just hung his head, willing the hangover to go away along with the soon to be uproar from Malfoy. _This is a dream, I'm at home with Ginny, I'm at home with Ginny, please let me be at home with Ginny_.

"Ronald you arse" all spun around to see Hermione marching down the hall with Ginny by her side.

"It lovely to see you too 'Mione, and where in Merlin's beard have you been?" Ron asked, slightly frightened at the pace which she was walking towards him. It suddenly became a stand-off between the trio, the Malfoy's took as step back and Ginny took her stance behind Hermione. Neither her or Narcissa knew what she was going to do, but both exchange a look, silently agreeing to leave this one with her.

"Away"

"perfect response if you ask me" Harry chipped in sarcastically.

"why are you a Black?" asked Draco, all 4 turning to turning him as he questioned his mother. Narcissa couldn't look to the girls for guidance as she knew it would give it away.

"Draco, you must understand that after everything that has happened, I need to start afresh, you're the best hope we have to putting our name back to how it should have always been, not from fear, but from respect" Draco found it hard to think as more. He was tired, he wanted to sleep, but most of all he was upset that he found out this was. _That fucking weasel red head wanker_.

"well you did say you'll consider it more after the trail, which is now" responded Ron.

"I give you permission to hit him" Ginny chirped.

"thanks" Draco responded, and no soon did he say that, Draco had his foot stamped down on Ron's.

"ahhhh" Ron was left hopping on the stop.

"Draco, would you stop that" demanded Narcissa.

"Ginny why would you say that?" Harry looked like he seen a potions instruction written in Latin. It made no sense

"oh, he starting trouble, he'll get over it"

"I'm going home, to eat, bath and sleep. No offence, but I hope never to see any of you again." With that, Draco made his way through The Ministry, making his way through the crowd towards the floo network. People were staring at him, some with a look of disgust that he made it out, giving him a wide birth through the corridors.

"wait!" _there's that voice again_. Draco turned and looked at the person who got him out. Up close she really did change. Hermione hair was still curly, but tamed in a soft ponytail, her eyes were deep chocolate brown, and her lips were looked smooth. _Wait did I just think her lips were smooth_.

"Granger, I'm tired, thank you for saying what you said, but can it wait"

"sure, I'm coming back with you anyway"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm. Coming. Back. With. You"

"no, no you're not"

"yes, yes I am, I live at The Manor"

"Say what now?"

 **AN** : okay so this is a longer chapter, I hope you guys like it. I will get to the fluffy stuff soon. Sorry again for being away, I'm on holiday next week, so I might try and write a couple of chapters on my phone and then you can get 2 at once, woohoo! Thoughts and comments are welcome.


End file.
